


Up In Smoke

by Hawkefeathers



Series: Picture Perfect [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind!Soldier: 76, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Protective!Soldier: 76, hurt!Reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkefeathers/pseuds/Hawkefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like something snapped. Suddenly Jack didn’t feel the wounds he’d sustained in the fight or the aches in his joints or the pain building in his skull from the visor. His world narrowed to the raspy sounds Gabe made as he struggled to pull himself back together; to the Talon agents pressing in around them. The sound he let out was one of pure rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a small prompt from tumblr where they wanted to see the tables turned and see Jack become violently protective over Gabe.

Jack hadn’t recognized the strange weapons that the Talon agents were carrying, but he sure as hell knew what they were for the moment Reaper was hit with one. The man let out an ear-piercing shriek and dropped like a stone, black smoke pouring from his body more than Jack had ever seen it. Gabe was always hard to make out with the visor, but now it was almost impossible. There was just a large dark mass where he knew he’d fallen. The spark of red on the visor’s readout that he’d always assumed to represent Gabe’s ‘core’ was flickering, like it was struggling to keep together. 

It was like something snapped. Suddenly Jack didn’t feel the wounds he’d sustained in the fight or the aches in his joints or the pain building in his skull from the visor. His world narrowed to the raspy sounds Gabe made as he struggled to pull himself back together; to the Talon agents pressing in around them. The sound he let out was one of pure rage. 

It was all over in less than a minute. Bodies lay strewn around them, limbs twisted at grotesque angles and blood staining the hard ground. Jack was panting hard; he’d taken a few blows as he fought but it hadn’t slowed him down any. If anything it had just served to make him fight harder. One of them had managed to land a lucky shot that knocked the visor from his face and he could feel the telltale burn of a laceration in his cheek from where it had cut him as it came off. It didn’t matter. They were all close enough for him to hit, and he could hear them well enough. He still had the throat of the last man held tightly in his grip, sneering at the sounds he made as he struggled and begged. Jack was about to crush the man’s windpipe when a hand gripped his ankle and it was only the hoarse whisper of his name that kept him from lashing out. Gabe. 

Keeping his grip on the remaining Talon agent, Jack dropped heavily onto his knees and reached out with his other hand. He felt only smoke at first, oddly thick and syrupy as Gabe obviously struggled to pull himself back together. It coalesced into a hand that gripped his own weakly, and from the way Gabe trembled he could tell it was an effort just to do that much. _“Jack…I can’t…”_

Jack floundered for a moment, at a loss until a thought occurred to him. Gabe consumed souls, right? Or something like that? Well, if that was what he needed to fix himself then Jack had the perfect candidate. He shoved the Talon agent to the ground, planting his knees on the man’s elbows to keep him still as he fought to get free. He could feel the moment that Gabe realized what he was doing. The very air seemed to come alive around him as the smoke drew together and covered the screaming agent. The sounds would have turned Jack’s stomach years ago but he was beyond caring. 

He’d only recently gotten Gabriel back. There was no way in hell these bastards were taking him again.


End file.
